


Obsessing Over a Laptop

by planetundersiege



Series: Keith's fics for "International Fanworks Day 2018" [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Athena cabin - Freeform, Before Heroes of Olympus, Camp Half-Blood, Cute, Daedalus’ laptop, Demigods, F/M, Funny, International Fanworks Day 2018, Laptop, Oneshot, PJO, Percy is Confused, Rated G, Ship, Summer, f/m - Freeform, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: For International Fanworks Day.Percy is looking for Annabeth.





	Obsessing Over a Laptop

Percy walked through Camp Half-Blood on this extremely warm and sunny day. He was dressed fit fighting, and he had spent the last thirty minutes walking around camp looking for Annabeth, so that they could train together. He had Riptide in his back pocket like always, and he really wanted to waste some time with some fighting.

Because even half-bloods like himself got tired sometimes.

As he had checked most of the places on camp, there was only one left, and that was the Athena cabin. So obvious when you think about it, why hadn’t he started there instead?

Well, he shrugged as he walked, and soon he stood outside of the door to the cabin. He heard someone fastly typing on something, and he knew who it was.

When he entered, he found out that his suspicion was right. Annabeth was sitting on the middle of the floor with Daedalus’ laptop on her lap as she typed faster than should be possible for any living thing. Several empty cans of Diet Coke were thrown to the side. She probably had been there for a while. Now when he thought about it, had she even eaten dinner yesterday?

He carefully walked closer but Annabeth said nothing about him being there, so he carefully touched her shoulder, which caused the blonde girl to laugh.

“AH!”. She looked up at him. “How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me Seaweed brain?”.

“I didn’t sneak up on you, I loudly walked around here, you were just stuck looking at that thing”, he pointed at the laptop. “What’s so great about it anyway?”.

Annabeth stopped typing and looked at Percy like if he just had insulted her mother or something even more rude. You could see the clear shock in her gray eyes.

“What’s so great? Are you serious? Everything is great Percy. There is thousands of different structures, ideas, solutions and equations! New ways to build houses, weapons and all. Everything you could ever want is in here!”.

“I doubt that laptop has a recipe for blue cookies”.

“Of course it doesn’t. It has architecture! Architecture of all things! There’s nothing more interesting than that. I love it Percy, and I need to know everything! I can’t sleep now! This is the best thing that’s ever happened to a demigod!”.

And so, Annabeth spent the next twenty minutes explaining everything great about that damn laptop, and if they weren’t dating he was sure that he would have gone mad by now, because when Annabeth began to talk like this there was no return.

But he stood there and listened to her great interest and explanation in architecture because that is what you do when you really love someone, even if it’s boring.


End file.
